warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay Archive4
In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... (Leaf) "I'll see what I can do," I replied. I began mixing herbs. "So," I began. "Where you from?" "Oh, a-a-a-achoo! Just a few alleys over to the left," she replied. "That's nice," I replied. "What's your name?" "Eurydice," she replied. "Nice name," I replied. I noticed Icy padded into the den. She looked at Eurydice for a while. "Who's she?" she asked. "Icy," I said. "This is Eurydice." "Hello," purred Eurydice. "Hi," replied Icy. There was a long pause. "You remind me of someone, but, but I'm just not sure who," said Icy. Eurydice purred and then broke out into a storm of sneezing. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hydra looked at Eurydice, and then to Icy. "Do you two know each other?" she asked. "No, I don't think so," Eurydice replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:50, March 2, 2012 (UTC) "Who ever she is help her!" Snap snapped. She didn't know the herb for sneezing. Prickl ar 23:47, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "I'm trying to!" I replied. "I didn't see you helping when we were fighting Orpheus!" I snarled. I then noticed that Eurydice became startled after she heard the word "Orpheus." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:50, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "Don't go hard on her! She is sick, let her reat, than you can confrot her," Snap mewed softly. Prickl ar 23:52, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I'm sorry," I hissed. "The last cat we took in tried to kill us all!" I noticed that Icy cringed at my remark. I didn't mean to hurt her fealings about her brother, but I never back away from a fight. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Snap hissed. She then mewed, "Slither was right to be weary. I think Eurydice is not helping Opheus, but you never know." Prickl ar 00:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I narrowed my eyes and began to mix herbs. I noticed Icy was lost in though, again. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Snap decided to help. Prickl ar 00:40, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I noticed Snap mixed together two of the wrong herbs. "Er!" I muttered. 'Snap, why don't you go and hunt or something," I said, trying to keep my cool. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:43, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Thanks for making Snap look bad :P) "Uh, okay." I went and tried to find a rat. Prickl ar 00:46, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry :() I gave Eurydice the herbs. (Rping Icy) I knew that cat from somewhere. But it just seemed like such a long time ago that I don't remember... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Nah, 'tis fine :D) Snap pounced on the rat and thought about the rat attack. Suddenly she heard an odd moan. "Hello?" Snap turned the way she came, "Leaf? Icy? Feather?" She called to her friends. SHe hoped they heard she was very far away. Prickl ar 00:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Achilles) I heard someone say something, but I wasn't sure if they were in trouble or not.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:55, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Snap stepped backwards and bumped into a cat. "HELP!" She screamed before she blacked out. Prickl ar 01:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I rose to my paws. I followed the source of the sound and I saw Snap being attacked by a cat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:08, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Snap saw Achilles running towards her. Prickl ar 23:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I leaped at the cat who was attacking Snap. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Snap closed her eyes. (she didn't die, if you were wondering) Prickl ar 23:42, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, but who's the cat?) I slashed at the cats side. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:44, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (A cat named "barn" I will put him on the rogue alliegiance) Barn snarled, "Leave me alone! I just want the rat!" Prickl ar 23:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I hissed, but sheathed my claws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:52, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Barn was very skinny and hungry, "I will go, uh, thanks." Barn limped away to the shadows. Any day now he knew he was going to die, not, that is, if someone took care of him, but there were no such thing of nice rogues. Prickl ar 23:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hydra slithered over to Barn, in hydra form. "What rat?" she growled "AHH" Barn screeched. (Snap's rat) Prickl ar 00:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. I saw another rat and pounced on it. I droped it at his paws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:15, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hydra snorted. "Average cat! Haven't you heard of the starry skies!?" growled Hydra. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "yes, I know it is a place where I will go when i die," He mewed. Prickl ar 21:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "That's were i'm from." muttered Hydra, flicking her hydra tail. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:19, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Barn sniffed the rat. His leg was badly injured and infected but he didn't have enough strength to find the supplies to fix it. If only Alaria were here... (Maybe someone should ask if they can help him) Prickl ar 22:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (do you guys think that it is okay if i make Lycus a mother? I want to rp his mother...) "Your hurt, i'll get leaf." growled Hydra. She slithered away and got Leaf. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, I, okay," Prickl ar 22:33, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (His mom abandoned him along with the rest of his pack) We took the tom back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Leaf and Isis examined his leg. "It's badly infected," she said. She put some marigold and goldenrod on it. She then wraped it in cobwebs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Ahh, that feels much better," I mewed at the she-cat helping me. Prickl ar 16:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "You'll need to rest for quite a while, now," said Leaf as she led the tom into a nest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra padded over to Leaf, in cat form. "After your finished with him, can you check on my eye?" asked Hydra. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:13, March 13, 2012 (UTC) She nodded. "It looks fine," she said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:19, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "thanks." mewed Hydra, she dipped her and padded away. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) That night.... (Eurydice) I felt cold, red eyes glare into my pelt. I stood up and quietly left the den. I walked into the alley. "I know your there, Achlys," I said. "And I know you have Orpheus." An evil laugh echoed through the alley... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra pricked her ears. "Orpheous!" she snarled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:54, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Only one "o" in Orpheus, Silver) A twoleg thunderpath light flickered on and off. In the breif flashes of light, I saw a black crow with blood red eyes. It stared evily into my pelt... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Barn felt so open. It felt like he was being watched. Suddenly the she-cat he had harmed woke up. "You?!" She spat but her mind cleared, "Why are you here?" Barn snorted, "I'm sorry for harming you. I just needed to eat." She nodded slowly. "Do you, er, feel like you are being watched?" She asked suddenly. Barn nodded. Prickl ar 19:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Achlys, would you let him go already," I snarled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "When i see Achlys, I'm going to sink my Hydra teeth into that cat!" snarled Hydra. She lashed her tail. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:05, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Why should I?" squaked the crow. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:08, March 13, 2012 (UTC) As soon as the crow spoke, Hydra already chomped down on it. "Crows don't talk!" she spat (She is a Hydra at the momment.) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Achlys laughed evily, then dissapeared in a puff of black smoke. I knew she was still spmewhere in the alley... (Rping Leaf) I noticed Eurydice was gone. Achilles, Nike, Icy, and I whent out to find her... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:13, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Guess we have to find the needle in the hay!" growled Hydra, slitherin away to search for Achlys. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Eurydice) "There she is!" said Icy. The three cats ran up to me. "You should be resting, your still sick!" exclaimed Leaf. "Well, Um," I started. "I was faking, it was so I could be able to talk to your group without Achlys finding me." I sighed. "But she did anyways," I said. I the four cats didn't seem mad at me, but they didn't seem too happy either. Achilles' dark blue eyes narrowed to slits, but they weren't narrowed at me. "This ends now," he said, facing the other three cats. They nodded. His ears pricked and his head swing around. He lunged at a black spider and it turned into a black, shadowy snake... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Snake versus snake1" yowled Hydra as she striked at Achly's snake head. Hydra's hydra fangs chomped down on Achly's head. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Eurydice) Achlys hissed and turned into a blackbird. She darted swifty across the night sky, taunting Hydra. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:36, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra smerked and turned into a three headed fly hydra. She got One of Achly's wings. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:39, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Achlys turned Orpheus into a dragon. She slashed at one of Hydra's heads and scrorched the base to prevent two from taking its place. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:44, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra knew what to do. She bit off her own heads, and she soon had hundreds. She cornered Achlys and scorchered her with fire. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Achlys' eye narrowed to slits. She let out a roar and pushed Hydra to the ground. She dug her claws into Hydra's chest and she began to cough up blood. I narrowed my eyes at Achlys. I leaped at her and climbed my way up to her head. "This is for piosoning me!" I hissed as I prepared to stab her eye. Then I realized, I would be hurting Orpheus also. She shook me off and I fell with a thud on the ground. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:53, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "FOR SLITHER!" yowled Feather as he leaped at Achlys, slicing Achly's back. Hydra used all of her energy to push up a head and completely cover Achly's body with her mouth. Her spikey teeth cloapsed around Achlys's body. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:56, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Actualy, I take that back, this isn't the finall battle with Achlys, this is the finall battle with Orpheus...) (Rping in third person) "That is enough!" yowled a white she-cat with white wings. The fighting stoped. "Eurydice," she said. "I allowed you to come here to stop this fighting, but you failed." Eurydice bowed her head respectively. "I am sorry, Pegasus," she said. "And for you Achlys," snarled Pegasus. "I may not be able to defeat you here, but I can realease your grasp on this poor tomcat." She flew up to face Achlys. There was a bright flash of light. And the two she-cats vanished. "I'll be back..." murmured Achlys from the shadows. In the center of the alley lay Orpheus, his eyes closed and his body severly wounded. The cats ran up to him, worried that he would spring at them, eyes blood red, and try to kill them. But instead, he said nothing, but opened up his eyes, and to everyones delight, Orpheus had returned... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:04, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Can Hydra kill Orpheus?) Hydra snarled at Orpheus and swallowed him. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:08, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (No, he's not going to die. I've stated that about four times now) "Spit him back out, ya dumb snake!" hissed Icy. Nike hit Hydra in the belly and she threw up Orpheus. Orpheus, who was covered in hydra saliva, widened his eyes in discust and surprize. "Well, how do you feel?" purred Icy. "Like throw-up," he said as he began to shake off his fur. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "If you hit me in the gut again, you'll become my lunch! Call me stupid and you'll be not going to the Place of Starry skies!" snarled Hydra. Nike back away. "Why did you save him? He's evil!" growled Flood. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "He's not evil," said Eurydice. "That's the whole reason why Pegasus saved him." "My head hurts..." said Orpheus, rubbing his eye with his paw. "And you should now that, Hydra," said Eurydice. "Yeah, with you being a Starry Skies cat and all," said Nike. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "It wasn't my job to look over him. I watched Flood, Feather, and that's most of the cats that i watched that i know now." meowed Hydra. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:27, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Eurydice smirked. "Nice try trying to cover your tail, Hydra," she said, quite mockingly at that. Later... (Rping Icy) We took Orpheus back to camp. Leaf treated his wounds, but I could tell only Eurydice and I trusted him fully. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra coiled around Eurydice. "Cover what?!" she snarled. "Here are the cats i look after: Feather, Flood, Jynx, Jello, Thunder, Sparky, Ginger, Kesteral, Lily, Nana, and Buck! Do you have problom about that?!" snarled Hydra. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Eurydice teleported out of Hydras' grasp. "Hydra, I don't realy care, O.K. I'm just glad Orpheus is O.K, but we still need to defeat Achlys. So are you going to help me, help us, or stand in our way." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:39, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "I've been in the Starry Skies longer then you. And Everyone knows there, I don't lie, because a Hydra went into my sole. No ordinary Hydra. I'm going to help, but don't make me mad by starting fights!" Hydra said. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:42, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Eurydice hissed at Hydra. "Then if you've been there longer, then why don't you know this-" She was cut off by Leaf. 'Both of you! This is no time to fight. You both should be greatful that no lives were taken today." said Leaf. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:48, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Snap wheezed in a corner. She had gotten hit by Achlys' snake tail. Prickl ar 23:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Leaf sighed and began to treat Snap. "If feels strange to have our enemy asleep in our own camp," said Leaf to Snap, triyng to start a conversation. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hm, yeah. Orpheus has had a hard life, though. I can't help but feel unsafe. I keep thinking Achlys will come back and make him attack us!" Snap murmured. She was very tired. She thrust her head around looking for Barn. "Is the rogue, Barn here?" She asked Leaf. (What should have happened to Barn? He is not in camp) Prickl ar 23:26, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (I dunno, ambushed by Achlys) "Hm," I said as I nodded my head. "And no, I haven't seen him." (Rping as Leaf) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:28, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I woke up in a place i had never been before. Darkness surounded me. My leg slash had opened again and I didn't think I could walk. "Hello?" Prickl ar 23:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (That's Barn, Right) (Rping Achlys) I slashed at the pitiful tom's leg were he had that infected wound. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (yeah) Barn let out a yelp. Who would save him now? "I love you Alaria." He whispered before bracing himself for the pain that would follow. Prickl ar 23:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Achlys tore a lendon his his front leg so he could not walk on it. After Achlys decided she tortured him enough, she vanished into the shadows... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:42, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Barn opened his eyes. The dark she-cat was gone. "Help!" He screamed. Prickl ar 23:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Orpheus) I woke up to a loud scream. Everyone else in camp was asleep. My body was sore, but I stood up. I followed the sound to a tomcat. He was badly injured. I knew he was one of the cats from the group. "Do you need some help?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "yes,yes I do, That dark shadowy cat attacked me!" He gasped. His leg was too sore to stand on. Prickl ar 23:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Achlys..." I muttered to myself. I helped him back to camp. I put some marigold on his wounds and wrapped them in cobwebs. I noticed Leaf entered the den. "Hey! You can't go through my herbs! You don't know-" she stopped talkng. "Oh, well I guess you do know how to heal wounds," she said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (barn) When I saw the cat that had healed me I sighed with relief and let sleep settle in. Prickl ar 00:12, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (He wasn't there when the fight with Achlys happened, right?) I laid down in my nest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:14, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (no) Barn woke to the sound of his belly gurgling. He was very hungry Prickl ar 00:22, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I couldn't sleep. So I caught a mouse. I noticed Barn's stomach was growling. "Here," I said as I dropped the mouse by his paws. "You can have this." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:26, March 14, 2012 (UTC) "Oh okay," I mewed. (If that wasn't Orpheus then DO NOT take notice of this part) This tom had saved me from the shadowy cat and now he had caught me fresh-kill. I had not seen him around the group of cats I was staying with untill he saved me. Also I had noticed that the other cats eyed him oddly. Prickl ar 00:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (I'm RPing Orpheus :), so don't worry) The Next Morning.... I went out hunting and caught several rats. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Barn felt a little better when he woke up but defenitly not enough to stand. Prickl ar 01:13, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Leaf changed Barn's cobwebs. I gave Eurydice a rat. "Thanks," she purred. "It's great to have you back, Orpheus." I purred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Barn soon learned all the cats names, there was Leaf, the one who was healing him, Isis, Icy, Feather, Nike, Snap, Whiskers, Eurydice and Orpheus. Orpheus usually cme and gave Barn prey. Barn thought Orphues was the nicest out of all the cats. (:) how cool how Barn likes a once very evil tom) Prickl ar 01:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (He wasn't evil:)) Achilles came back with Nike and Feather from hunting. He told Milkweed and Snap that they could find no sign of Achlys. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:36, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Snap sighed with relief, "Good, I really don't want to see her around!" Prickl ar 01:38, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (Rping in third person)"No! That's bad!" shouted Nike. Achilles sighed. "We want to track her down as soon as possible. My theory is as long as she doesn't have Orpheus as her puppet, she isn't quite as powerful. We need to find her, destroy her, and fast before she finds another cat to control," he said, calmly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:42, March 14, 2012 (UTC) "Oh," was all Snap could reply. Barn heard commotion outside and listened. The shadowy cat, Achlys was still out and about. "When I can stand I am going to hunt her down!" he muttered to himself. Prickl ar 01:45, March 14, 2012 (UTC) "You can't," said Orpheus to Barn. "No alone, at least." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC) "I won't!" Barn promised. "But I will help you when I can." Prickl ar 02:02, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus nodded, but you could tell he was lost in thought... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Slither left where Achlys lived. She needed to get away from her. She had learned what she needed. (Will go to stary skies RP) Prickl ar 22:46, March 15, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I heard some sort of strange, hissing sound. I knew who it was, but I wouldn't fall for that trick again.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:49, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Barn turned to orpheus, "Is something wrong?" Prickl ar 22:51, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "It's just-" I said. "I know she's out there." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:52, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Well of course she is!" I mewed, then I thrust my head to look to the shadows. "You mean in there?" I asked my voice quivering with fear. Prickl ar 22:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yes." I said. A vision flashed before my eyes. Evil, blood red eyes glared at me from the shadows. Then some sort of, evil dog charged at me with Achlys controling it. I cringed in pain as I tried to clear the vision from my mind.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:01, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Orpheus, Orpheus!" I cried and watched as Orpheus cringled from an unseen enemy. Prickl ar 23:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine, I'm fine," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I let out a sigh, "Orpheus, why do you seem so connected to this Achlys and all the others eye you-" Barn paused,"-funny." Prickl ar 23:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. "Do you realy want to know?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "After I could tell you about my life, I travelled alot. Orpheus, I'm scared what I am about to hear, but I don't want to be left out," I meowed, choosing my words carefully. Prickl ar 23:20, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "My sister and I were traveling alone after the murder of our parents. Soon, see fell gravely ill and I could do nothing for her. I was walking through the alleys, searching for herbs when she appreard to me. She said she would heal Icy, but for a cost. She didn't tell me that 'cost', but I agreed anyway." I paused. "The last few seasons were little more than a blurr to me, but I know she made me do, horrible, horrible things..." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:24, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Barn brushed Orpheus with his tail and mumured, "I traveled alot. I met these groups of cats called 'clans'. Then I travelled up stream and met SkyClan, then to the twoleg place. I met this," Barn broke off, "this she-cat named Alaria and I fell in love with her..." Barn trailed off. Prickl ar 23:31, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I nodded, but I began to stare off into space. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Barn was lost in thought about Alaria. Prickl ar 23:39, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I snapped out of it and asked Barn "If something wrong?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:43, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "No, I just stirred up bad memories," I muttered. I flicked my tail and dismissed my thoughts. (Orpheus and Barn, can they be best pals?) Prickl ar 23:48, March 15, 2012 (UTC) (Sure) I nodded. "I guess it's like Eurydice and I," I said. "She told me she has to go soon, though." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:51, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Where will she go?" (Is She dead or something?) Prickl ar 23:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah) "To the Place of Starry Skies," I awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "oh, so she-she is dead. Did you know there is this place called StarClan. That is where dead Clan cats go." I mewed. Things were so complicated. Prickl ar 00:01, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "No, I have never heard of it," I replied. I heard a terrified scream... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "What was that? Orpheus, you better check, I would but I cannot." I meowed franticly. Prickl ar 00:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. I ran outside of the alley. I saw Nike and Achilles fighting a huge dog, but it was no ordinary dog. It's three head spewed intence flames at the cats. It was the dog from my dream, the Cerberus... "Nike, Achilles!" I called. Achilles turned around to face me. "What is it!" he shouted. "You can't fight it, not like that anyway," I told him. "Then how do you propose we kill it then?" he asked. "I don't know, but you can't not right now," I awnsered. He hissed and dodged the dog's flames. "Achilles, we can't win we must run or we'll die!" shouted Nike. "Fine," Achilles snarled. We ran back to the camp, I new the Cerberus wouldn't follow. But just before I left, I saw something in a dumpster next to the evil dog.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Music you cats, music!) Snap gasped as she saw Achilles and Nike return with deep scratches. "Leaf, we need you!" She called. Prickl ar 00:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (:P The reason why I didn't kill Orpheus :)) "Comming!" called Leaf with her herbs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Should I archive the R RP page? It is getting sorta long...) "What happened?" I asked Achilles and NIke. Prickl ar 00:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) "We were attacked by some sort of mutant dog," said Achilles. "The Cerberus," I corrected. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:28, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Cerberus?" I pricked my ears. The name was familiar yet I couldn't grasp where it came from... Prickl ar 00:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Who are you RPing?) Leaf began to treat Achilles wounds, and I treated Nike's. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Barn, he has travelled and knows more) Barn watched Leaf. She was the best healing cat he knew. Prickl ar 00:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archive Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan